Surprise
by AshleyAndSethAlwaysAndForever
Summary: Nessie and her family are living a normal life once again, until she discovers some shocking news,shes pregnant.They fear some unwanted visitors will return, but who knows?Will Eddie kill Jake?Will Nessie survive? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe! :D
1. Surprise

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first fan fic so be please no mean reviews :D Enjoy!**

Surprise

Eddie's POV

After a few centuries, things started to get boring again. It was the same routine each and every day. We all would get ready every morning then we would go to school and relearn all the things that we have already learned years ago. Alice and I were having a chess match when Renesmee came up to me.

"Hey Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes dear?" I replied.

"Can I go see Jacob? Please?" She was only 10 but she looked like she was about sixteen.

"Sure, just be home around ten o'clock. You have school in the morning." I told her.

"But," Alice interrupted. "Change out of that shirt, you're going on those bikes." She made a face. We all didn't really approve of my daughter riding a motorcycle, or hanging out with Jacob for that matter. It bothered Bella the most. Sometimes I really wished that Alice could see Nessie. Everyone always seemed so stressed when she was away with Jacob.

The chess game was still going on when Nessie walked in the door at nine. Which was surprising because she usually stayed with Jacob until the last few seconds before her curfew. She seemed unusually quiet. She went straight to bed and went to sleep.

"I think she got in a fight with Jacob." Bella stated.

"Thanks for the announcement Captain Obvious!" Emmett said with mock in his tone.

"Ugh!" Alice Sighed in annoyance, "I give up! It's never going to end! Anything I decide to do you always read my mind! Stop it!"

"It's just as annoying when you look into the future for what moves I'm going to choose!" I fought back.

"Then it's a tie… again." She stated.

"_You should go check on Renesmee she is still pretty upset." _Jasper thought. I nodded and climbed up the long spiraling staircase.

Nessie's room was now in the guest bedroom of our large house. She, Alice, and Rose all painted it, so she would enjoy living here more. We all knew she liked it at the cottage more but since we had to move again, we all had to get used to living together again. Our new house wasn't very far from Forks, about 20 minutes to be exact. This year the family decided not to attend school. But we all had to suffer the consequences, like having to be with every single member of the family 24/7.

I knocked on her door and awaited a reply. There was none. I opened the door to find her staring at something. She quickly hid it under her pillow and started singing some stupid song in her head.

"Wow Ness, if you're going to hide something from me then make it a little less obvious. Now show me what's in your hand." I demanded.

"Nope, it's my business not yours." She protested.

"Well if it's your business then it's my business, because you are my business. What's in your hands?" I asked once more.

"I already told you, it's nothing!" Why was she getting angry I just wanted to know. "Besides I need to talk to Aunt Rose. It's a girl thing anyway."

"Ok, but Rose is out hunting and won't be back until tomorrow night, so you're going to have to wait." I informed her.

"Well it can't wait!" she yelled. "Then send Aunt Alice up."

"I am not your maid ok? Go get her yourself!"

"AUNT ALICE!" She yelled.

"Ugh!" I walked out of her room and back downstairs, passing Alice on the way.

"Good luck." I warned her. "She is not in the best mood. And she is hiding something from me. "

"Well she'll tell me, she loves me!" Who doesn't? I added silently.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Alice to come down the stairs and tell me what was wrong with my daughter. I could have easily heard what they were saying but I gave them their privacy, and tuned them out. I had started to get worried when I heard Alice say, "I'm not going to tell him unless I have to. I think he would rather hear it from you."

"I know," Nessie answered," but I'm scared for Jake too. You know how protective my dad is of me. He might go crazy…..You never know."

Alice came down the stairs thinking about some algebraic expressions.(that's what I learned in math today lol) I hated when people blocked me out, it bugged me. Now I know how Alice must feel when Jake or Ness is around. I sighed how long would I have to go until someone would finally think of it, or tell me? Just at that moment Ness came down the stairs.

"Dad I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Okay I won't." I promised her.

"I'm leaving now before he freaks out," said Alice "I'll be back when the anger subsides."

"Bye! Have fun without me! Don't worry he won't kill me right?" Nessie said sarcastically.

"I don't know… anything is possible I guess…." She trailed off. Then grabbed her keys and walked out of the house. After a few moments Nessie handed me something. At first I didn't recognize what it was but then it clicked. It was a pregnancy test, and it said positive. Oh. My. God. My 10 year old daughter was pregnant.

**Sooo? Love it? Hate it? Let me know if you can! I'd love to get reviews back! I'll still update the story if I don't for those people who are too lazy, but it probably wont be as frequent… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D :D **


	2. Don't Kill Jacob!

**Hey everyone! This site is really annoying me today! One of my favorite has been updated and it won't let me read it! I apologize if this happens to you because I know how annoying it can get! Ugh! Anyways… here's chapter 2! :D**

**Renesmee's POV**

I cannot believe this. It can't be true right? I mean how would… no. I know that this is all a big understanding. I needed to talk to Rosalie. I grabbed the stick from under my pillow and studied it again. I had the pink plus sign at it said on the box that a plus meant positive. How was I supposed to tell my dad? I don't think I could tell my dad, he would end up killing someone… _knock knock, _oh crap . please be Rosalie, uh-oh. I hid the stick under my pillow and began singing some old Barney song.

"Wow Ness, if you're going to hide something from me then make it a little less obvious. Now show me what's in your hand." He told me.

"It's nothing go away. " I said grumpily.

"Let me see!" he demanded.

"Nope, I need to talk to Aunt Rose, will you tell her to come up please?" I asked.

"Sorry, but she is away hunting and won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Then, will you send up Aunt Alice, please?"

"I'm not your maid. Go get her yourself. "

"Auntie Alice!" I yelled.

"Whatever." And he left.

Alice came into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. "What do you need Ness?" she asked.

"Umm, I need to know what I should do about this." I showed her the thing I was hiding under my pillow. She gasped and looked shocked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Oh my gosh. Your only like 16 years old! You're not ready to have a kid! Did you tell your dad?" If she was angry what would my dad be like?

"I uh, no I didn't tell him. And I don't plan on it until later when I start to show." I told her.

"If you don't tell him right away he's going to be even madder. What were you thinking? Do like having Jacob alive? Your father could go psycho and kill him, not that we would let him, but you never know!"

"So should I tell him or not…" I asked.

"Yes, because if you don't then I will. You need to talk to Carlisle also because you could be just like your mom."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll tell him." We both left the room together, I went first. I descended the long staircase to find my father sitting on the couch. I went over and sat next to him. After I told him he just sat there staring at me. I was starting to think he was in shock, and then he came back to life and glared at me. He only said one thing,

"Dog." Then he smiled evilly and walked out the door with such determination that even I was afraid to stop him.

**Hello my lovely readers how are you all? Soo what do ya think? Will Eddie kill Jacob? Will Nessie let him? Hmmm…. I know it's really short but I was facing some writer's block and yea. Also….. I'll probably only update this on weekends because of school, homework, and gymnastics. **

**P.S. I love reviews! :D **


	3. Authors Note

**Hello to my awesome readers! I can't decide if I'm going to keep this story or if I'm going to abandon it, ooor if I'm going let my bestest friend ever take it over… the only review that I got was from my best friend, so it doesn't really help… sorry A-train! If anyone besides my bff reads this then please let me know if I should continue… Thanks :D**

**~Ash~ **


	4. My Poor Baby

**Helllllo everyone! I have been inspired to keep on going with this story! I've had a little bit of writers block and I apologize for not updating sooner! I tried to make this The second chapter was pretty crappy if you ask me… so we'll see where this chapter takes this **** Enjoy!**

**Previously on ****Surprise:**

_I descended the long staircase to find my father sitting on the couch. I went over and sat next to him. After I told him the news, he just sat there staring at me. I was starting to think he was in shock, but then he came back to life and glared at me. He only said one thing,_

_"Dog." Then he smiled evilly and walked out the front door with such determination that even I was afraid to stop him._

Eddie's POV

The Dog got _my _daughter knocked up. _My _daughter. I didn't know where to go, or what to do. First, I decided to go and find Bella. Would she be happy, angry, shocked, understanding? I never knew with her.

I couldn't remember where Bella went. I took out my phone and sent her a text. She didn't reply. This usually meant she was hunting. I hoped that she wasn't with Rose because I couldn't talk to her until tomorrow night. I might explode by then, but I could take out my anger on Jacob. I needed him to cross the line so that I could get to him. Basically the treaty didn't apply on our side, but we still couldn't cross onto their land. They just couldn't kill us.

I walked in the woods behind the house, where Bella and I usually went to hunt. "BELLA?" I called. No answer."BELLA ARE YOU OUT HERE?" I called again. No answer. "BELLA JACOB GOT YOUR DAUGHTER PREGNANT! I'D COME HOME NOW IF I WERE YOU." Then I heard her running, flying, towards me. I could see the rage in her eyes, and it frightened me.

"He _WHAT_!" She nearly shrieked. I regretted telling her the news that way…

"She just told me… Don't be mad at her, she seems pretty upset. Let's go and talk to her before we do anything drastic. After we hear her side of the story, and if she can convince us that Jacob is basically innocent, then we won't kill him. Yet." I explained to her.

"Fine." She agreed. We walked hand in hand to the house.

When we entered we heard Renesmee crying upstairs in her room. I walked up the stairs, with Bella close behind.

"She probably wants to talk to her mom." I suggested.

"Okay." Bella replied. Then she knocked softly and entered the room closing the door behind her. I decided to wait outside the door. I sank down to the floor against the wall, right next to the door. My daughter is going to be a mother. I was going to be a grandpa. She looked only a year younger than me! My daughter was carrying a child, and I didn't know if it was going to be more vampire, or more werewolf. Or if it was going to be all werewolf. It was definitely going to be part human because both the parents were human. Unless Jacob wasn't the dad…

**Bella's POV**

I entered my daughter's room. She was hiding under the covers shaking with sobs. She was pretty upset. Maybe she could have an abortion. Probably not possible though…

"Ness? Are you alright?" I asked sympathetically. She sat up, and I went over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh mom." She cried. I hated to see my little girl so sad.

"Maybe it was false. Things like this happen all the time-" She interrupted me.

"I hope so! I don't want this kind of responsibility! Jacob is upset and and…" I pulled her onto my lap. I held her close and let her cry. My poor baby, I hoped it was a false positive. I prayed it wasn't correct. She would be so miserable, and I didn't want her to go through what I went through with her.

"Why did you take a test?" I asked. She looked up at me with sad eyes and said,

"I had all the symptoms. I was sick fairly often, I was crabby one minute then I was sad, then I was happy again." That didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant, did it? Only one person would know.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes dear?" He replied.

"Can you tell Carlisle to come home?" I asked.

"Sure. Right away." I rocked my baby in my arms until she fell asleep. My little angel wasn't so little anymore.

**Sooo? What do you think? It's a little longer than the last one and I worked very hard on it! Special thanks to my only reviewer, ****Katielou2210****! :D I appreciate it!**

**~Alice is meee~**


	5. Fatherly Love

**Why hello my lovelies! It's been awhile since I last updated, but I have been very busy. I know that's no excuse but it's the only one I have… haha so here is chapter 4! Enjoyyyyyyy :)**

Carlisle's POV

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were in Denali visiting Tanya and her family for the week. We were supposed to return back to Forks on Monday, in two days, but while we were out on a quick hunting trip my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Carlisle, we have a situation. We have some very shocking news that most likely can't wait." Edward said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Can you please just come home as soon as you can?" He asked.

"Sure son,"

"Just you though okay?" He asked.

"Okay…." The line went dead. I raced over to where Esme was waiting for me, "I have to return to the house, but you all can stay until Monday. We just have a slight situation but I don't know what it is. Edward wouldn't say," I thought for a minute about all the possible things that could go wrong.

"Are you sure? Can't it wait for two more days?" Esme pleaded.

"No, Edward said that it couldn't wait." She frowned slightly. "I guess I better get going. Tell Tanya thank you for letting us stay, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Okay, I'll miss you." She said still frowning. I kissed her cheek and started running towards the house. She waved until I could no longer see her.

Eddie's POV

I paced outside of Nessie's door waiting for Bella to come out. She had been in there for about 15 minutes now. Everything was silent in the house, except for the soft _thump thump thump_ of Renesmee's heart.

I heard the front door open and descended the stairs to the main floor. Carlisle met me at the bottom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, Renesmee is… well she might be…" I couldn't get the words out.

"There is a great chance that she is pregnant." Alice said casually as she changed the channel on the TV.

"When did you get-?" I asked her.

"I've been here for awhile Eddie. You have just been very preoccupied." She interrupted me.

"Wait, did you say pregnant?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yea… Please tell me that it isn't possible," I said just as softly.

"Well, anything is possible with her I guess, we thought it was impossible for her to break a bone, yet when she and Emmett were messing around a few years ago she broke her wrist." He was partially talking to himself. That was a bad day for everyone in the house, Renesmee was crying for hours, while Bella rocked her. After she got her hot pink cast the next day she couldn't stop bragging. I smiled at the thought. She only looked about four years old then, there were no worries, apart from the bone break.

"So can we make sure before we jump to conclusions?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go have a chat with her." Carlisle said.

"When she wakes up," I smiled. "Bella rocked her to sleep." My little angel was growing up even if I didn't want her to. It made me sad just to think about.

"Okay, I will be in my study doing some research." Carlisle disappeared up the stairs. I went over to the couch and sat down next to Alice.

"You're lucky that you don't have to go through this, it makes me sad to think about my little girl growing up." I said.

"I know, but it's going to happen whether you like it or not, so make sure if this does result in Nessie being a mother, make sure that you make it known that you care because that is what matters the most." Alice said.

"That makes sense, thanks little sis." I ruffled her hair.

"No problem big bro." She smiled. "Wanna play Wii?"

"Sure! How about Just Dance 2?" I asked knowing it was her favorite game. (A/N: I just got that game last weekend and it is amazingly awesome! I am beast at it… not bragging!)

"Yes!" She turned on the Wii and inserted the game into the slot. She picked the song It's Raining Men, and we both started to dance. I forgot all of my worries and for a moment everything was okay… that is, until I heard a shriek from upstairs, and all my worry returned when I realized it was my daughters.

**Aaaaaaand hello again! So whatcha think? A review would be nice and helpful =) I have good intentions for this story… and anyone who reads this gets to pet Jacob, and receives a giant bear hug from Emmett! 3 :D **

**~Alice is meee~**


	6. The News

**Why hello again! **** Happy belated Thanksgiving! I don't know about you all, but the break from school was nice and the food was great! My room is finally finished and so I can write more often without my little sister or my parents bugging me! Just thought I would share that with you all! Aaaaaand last of all, if you like stories about Alice and Jasper, (My favorite characters!) then I would totally recommend ****The Whitlocks ****by 21****st****-Century-Alice-Cullen. I fell in love with that story and then I got to a next chapter/authors note and some mean person wrote that it was a terrible story and now she won't continue writing it **** So if you get the chance, try it out and then if you like it make sure to tell her with a review and maybe she will continue! I hope so! Enjoy :D**

Nessie's POV

I woke up from a nightmare in my mom's arms. "It's okay honey, your fine." She patted my head and smiled down at me. "Carlisle is home and we want to make sure that it wasn't a false positive." She said.

"I really hope so…." I said quietly.

"Let's go." She said as she stood up and set me down.

"Fine," I muttered. I followed her out of the room to meet my doom.

Edward's POV

I was glad when I listened, and she just had a nightmare. She used to get those a lot right after the Volturi first left. She used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Jacob would be the only person she wanted. He would have to hold her or rock her until she fell back asleep. It annoyed Bella that she couldn't help, but she got over it.

Nessie would cry for hours if Jacob couldn't come and comfort her. She eventually started having less and less nightmares. As she started to grow less and less they disappeared completely. She would be fully grown in about another year. Then she would remain the same steady age of about 18 forever.

~An hour Later~

"Daddy?" She asked as she came down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

"Yes honey?" I answered.

"The test results are…" She fumbled with her fingers.

"Are?" I said.

"Are positive," She said in almost a whisper.

"So I'm going to be a great aunt?" Alice said bouncing in place making the whole couch shake. Nessie nodded slowly. Her face was paler than normal.

"Are you mad?" My daughter asked as she sat at the foot of the stairs.

"No… just disappointed, mainly at Jacob, but you too." I said my lips moving to form a tiny smile.

"Don't be mad at him, it wasn't entirely his fault. He doesn't even know yet. I'm going to LaPush right now to tell him. Aunt Ali will drop me off at the border?" She stood up from the stairs.

"Sure," Alice got up lightly and grabbed her keys off the little hook by the door. "Let's go!" She said happily as she danced out the door. Renesmee followed slowly, dragging her feet.

Alice's POV

Nessie and I were on our way to the border when my phone went off. I looked to see who had texted my and it was Bella. The text said, 'Where are you and Ness going?'

I answered her, 'To the border to drop her off, she's going to tell Jacob.'

"No texting and driving," Nessie said with a smile.

"Honey I'm not going to crash, believe me." I said as I got another text.

'Tell her I said to LaPush Jacob off a cliff.' Bella said. I giggled.

'Will do,' I said.

"Nessie, your mother said to tell you to LaPush Jacob off a cliff," I faught another laugh.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Sorry, but it was really funny." I said as I saw Jacob waiting. I stopped the car and let her get out, she ran to Jacob and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Thanks Shortie," Jacob said with a smile.

"No problem Dog," I said with the same smile. I turned around and headed back home, watching them both get smaller and smaller.

**Sooo? What do you think…. Poor Eddie, he's gonna be a grandpa! And Bella is going to be a grandma! And an even bigger shock :O Esme is going to be a great grandma and Carlisle is going to be a great grandpa! They sure don't look it ;) Haha Well let me know what you think! And I need a name for the baby! I was thinking either: Hannah, Addison, Adrienne, or Carlie (Like Nessie's middle name!) for a girl… And Braden, Bentley, or Kody for a boy… If you do or don't like any of these then either suggest another name in a review or pick the one for a boy and a girl that you like the most and let me know! Thanks **

**~Alice Is Meee~ **


End file.
